The Lake
by Soheim
Summary: He leant down slowly, the moment torturing me until his lips finally touched mine. I gasped and responded eagerly as his lips moulded together with mine. Luke/Percy - Slash - AU. Read a review 8D ONESHOT and OOC D;


I was in my cabin. Alone. This is how it always begins and I always wish that it stopped there yet the need to see him again was to strong, not matter how much heartbreak I will receive in the end. A light knock on my door signalled it was time for it to begin.

A blonde haired camper, with deep blue eyes filled with mischief poked his head though my door. It could've been anyone in camp, but it wasn't. It was the one whom I dreaded to see yet yearned to see. The scar running down his face creased as a smile took over his features.

"Hey Perce" Luke stated casually as he entered my room. Shutting the door behind him, he made his way over to the bed where I was sitting. I didn't answer him straight away; I just sat there staring straight ahead of me.

"Hey" I said quietly, turning my head around to face him. He wore a worried expression, his eyes staring intensely into mine. I managed a weak smile attempting to convince him that I was alright. Although no words passed between us, we had already shared a conversation through our eyes.

Over the past month, Luke and I had been best friends. While Grover was busy with Satyr business and Annabeth spending more time with Daedalus' laptop, we got closer to each other. But that will all end soon when I tell him my true feelings. I'm scared but I need to tell him, if he returns my feelings then, well we'll be happy together but if he doesn't...I dread to think of what will happen to our friendship.

"D-do you...uhm, want to take a walk to the lake" Great start Percy I thought to myself, internally slapping myself. Luke seemed curious, well I would be if our roles were switched.

"Sure" He said, standing up from his place on the bed. Slowly rising, I tried to walk to door as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but of course it didn't go as planned. I can fight monsters and deal with life threatening prophecies but when it comes to walking to a door, no can do. My legs shook violently yet I stilled managed to keep a composed face.

Stopping at the door, my mind seemed to give me encouragement. You're the son of Poseidon! _Act calm, and everything will be alright! _But that voice wasn't mine, it was a female's voice that sounded oddly familiar. Pushing those thoughts to back of my head I opened to door and stepped out into the sunlight.

I breathed in the midnight air. It was way past curfew, and we would have to be quiet to prevent getting caught, and it didn't want to confess to Luke while on kitchen duty for the next month.

"We have to be quiet" Luke whispered into my ear, his warm breath gliding over my neck causing me to shiver involuntarily. Nodding dumbly, he grasped my hand and we sprinted through the tree's.

My mind kept replaying what I would say to him, how I would say it to him. Would I be subtle at first and gradually tell him or would I just blurt it out on the spot without a second thought. These thoughts and a lot more rushed through my head in just a few seconds. I had already chosen the destination, the lake.

I have been out past curfew multiple times, but my favourite one had to be the first time I saw the lake at night. The moonlight dancing along the surface of the water, radiating everything in its path. It is a truly amazing spectacle of nature and only a fool would ignore its beauty.

After what seemed like years, we reached the opening. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, knowing that there was no going back now. We were here and the time was drawing nearer by every second.

The lake was beautiful as expected. The tree's danced to a harmony unheard by humans as the moonlight radiated everything in this clearance. Shifting my eyes to Luke, I saw he held the same expression that I did when I first saw this place in all its glory.

"Beautiful" He whispered, his eyes dancing over the scenery. In this light, Luke seemed even better looking than usual.

"Yes it is" I replied, but I knew that I wasn't talking about the scenery. He turned his head to face me, and I shifted my head back towards to the lake. Silence took over us for minutes, maybe hours but it was a comfortable silence that neither of us was willing to break – but I knew I had too.

"I love you Luke" I confessed quickly, my eyes glued to the lake as if my life depended on it. Now that it has escaped my lips I didn't like how I confessed, it should have been more special.

"What?" Luke asked, clearly shocked about my revelation.

"I said 'I love this lake'" I said smoothly, but on the inside I was praying that he bought the lie. I wanted a second chance to tell him.

"Oh" Was all he said, but he seemed disappointed. Did he want me to say that I loved him? Gods please let like me as well. Even if it's not love, at least think of me more than a friend.

"Why? W-what did you think I said?" I questioned, acting as normal as possible, but the nerves from earlier had returned. My legs began to buckle again and I couldn't keep a composed face as I wanted.

"It doesn't matter..." He mumbled, bowing his head as if he was thinking of something equally important to my dilemma.

_It's now or never _the same voice from earlier said in my mind.

"L-luke..." I stuttered, turning my body to face him fully. "I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" He asked, genially curious about to what I was about to say.

"The reason I brought you here, is because the thing I want to tell you...I want it to be somewhere special.

Luke...I'm in love you." I confessed for the second time, but unlike before there was no going back. I had said it now I have to live with it. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same way, we can forget this ever happened. I know it will be difficult but I'm sure w-"

"Percy!" He interrupted, smiling down at me "You're rambling".

He leant down slowly, the moment torturing me until his lips finally touched mine. I gasped and responded eagerly as his lips moulded together with mine. His tongue traced my lips for entrance and I happily granted it. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like two jigsaw pieces. Deciding to deepen the kiss I grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. He moved backwards, his hands placed firmly on my hips until he finally sat down on a boulder. Lifting me up to sit on his lap, I grounded against him causing us both to moan.

But alas, I knew what was coming. I could feel the world around my dissolve into nothing but I still clung to him for my dear life until he was gone too and I was left with nothing. Opening my eyes, I was faced with the empty room of my cabin. My lips felt cold and my body shook violently.

Sobs racked my body and I screamed in pain wishing that it was true, wishing that I never lost the one person who I cared about the most. Hugging myself, my cheeks stained with tears I touched my lips wishing that he was here again with me. It has been two months since Luke had died in the final battle, two months since I last held his hand. I had never told him that I loved him, never felt his lips on mine, his body on mine.

"Luke" I whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you liked 8D**

**This is my first PJO fanfic, and this is my favourite paring xD**

****

There aren't enough Luke/Percy fanfics in my opinion D: BUT THERE ARE SOME REALLY GOOD PERCY/LUKE FANFICS ON HERE O:

**If you are going to give me criticism, it's welcomed but there will be no need to be harsh about it :/ I am not a happy child when I get talked to like crap xD **


End file.
